choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Silverhawk
Naomi Silverhawk, a character in the Veil of Secrets book, was one of the deputies of the Birchport Police Department until she was fired in Chapter 11. She is also one of your love interests. She makes her first appearance in Chapter 2. Appearance Naomi has black hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a sand brown police uniform over a gray top. Her casual look consists of a black top under a light brown jacket and black pants. Personality She is dedicated to solving the mystery behind Kate's disappearance, even when her boss Tommy refuses to, indicating her strong belief in justice. Despite her no-nonsense approach to solving cases, she also has a soft side, such as reading a lot of romance novels, which she admits to enjoying because of their happy endings. In a premium scene in Chapter 9, she mentions that she loves the helpful community aspect of Birchport but feels frustrated by the elites due to their superior haughty attitudes. In Chapter 11, she mentions she's had trouble making friends in Birchport due to the town's locals being unfriendly towards outsiders. Biography She first appears in the second chapter. Unlike the other police officers who show up to investigate the crime, Chief Tommy Walsh and Officer Jeff Duffy, Naomi is actually willing to investigate the case. She and Your Character search the area of the house; during this time, if you get the premium choice, you can spend some personal time with her in a cabin where you can become closer to her and learn about her past. Either way, you find Kate's wedding veil abandoned near tire tracks, strengthening the case that Kate was kidnapped. In the third chapter, she and Your Character try to no avail to convince Chief Walsh to investigate the case. She's unable to officially help, but she promises Your Character she won't let this case go unsolved. Naomi appears in the fourth chapter only if you don't get the premium choice to head to the yacht with Flynn O'Malley. Naomi enters Kate's house, surprised to find Your Character there, and warns you that conducting this investigation is dangerous without training, just as Your Character gets the call from Flynn that Tanner is dead. In Chapter 7, Naomi helps you search for Kate throughout Crescent Lake after Flynn is injured when a Dusk Avalon runs your car off the road. She helps you search a locked room in a cabin (premium choice) where it is discovered that someone has been stalking the Sterling family and is keeping tabs on cargo from Eastern Europe. The two of you eventually find Kate drugged and disoriented in the cabin's basement. In Chapter 9, Naomi and Duffy are working a security detail at the Sterlings' annual 4th of July gala. She is later fired by Chief Walsh in Chapter 11. Chapters [[:Category:Veil of Secrets|'Series']]/[[Veil of Secrets|'Book']]: Veil of Secrets * Chapter 2: Unveiled * Chapter 3: The Powers That Be * Chapter 4: First Blood (Determinant) * Chapter 5: The Whole Bloody Affair * Chapter 6: Down By The Water * Chapter 7: Into The Woods * Chapter 8: ...And Found * Chapter 9: The Rocket's Red Glare * Chapter 10: Collateral Damage * Chapter 11: Lawful Good * Chapter 12: The Kraken * Chapter 13: Under the Bed * Chapter 14: The Face of Evil * Chapter 15: The End of the Line * Chapter 16: All's Well That Ends... Relationships Tommy Walsh Tommy is Naomi's boss, but she has made it clear that she often disagrees with the orders he gives her. As punishment for disobeying him, he assigns her to traffic duty. She states that she is often discriminated against by him for being a Native woman on a police force filled with white men. In Chapter 11, it is revealed that he fired her for insubordination. Your Character Naomi is one of your character's love interests and is the only cop willing to defy the chief and help you investigate Kate's kidnapping. In a premium scene in Chapter 8, Kate will ask you if there's anyone you're hoping to get closer to. If you pick Naomi, you will say that you respect her because you view her as resourceful, intelligent, and driven. You have the option to kiss her in Chapter 9, with both of you describing it as "wow". If you choose to spend one last night with her in Chapter 14, it is implied that she was going to confess her love to you, but was overcome by emotion. Gallery Other Looks Naomi Full.png|Full view of uniform Naomi Casual.png|Casual Naomi Casual Full.png|Full view of casual outfit Naomi Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Miscellaneous Veil of Secrets Cover2.jpg|Naomi on the Book Cover Voscoplady.png|Naomi Close Up Naomi the new deputy.jpg|Naomi w/ Jeff and Tommy VOSSneakpeekintoClueboard.jpg|Naomi on MC's Clue Board NaomiconfirmssheisNativeAMerican.png|Confirmation of being Native American in Ch. 6 Trivia * Naomi is shown on the cover of Veil of Secrets. * She was originally a waitress from Wyoming who went into Law Enforcement three years prior to the events of the series. * In a premium choice in Chapter 2, she mentions that she reads romance novels. * She has only been working as a police deputy in Birchport for one month. * She is shown to have musophobia, meaning she is afraid of mice and rats. * Her family owns a ranch in Wyoming. * In response to a player, Pixelberry confirmed that Naomi is Native American, making her the first official Native American character who is also a Love interest. ** She confirms to be Native in-game in Chapter 6. She is also historically the only woman in the Birchport Police Department. * She tells you in Chapter 7, that she grew up in rural Wyoming, on her parents' ranch. The child of one of their farmhands went missing when Naomi was 13 years old. Naomi found him and carried him back to the ranch. * She often goes horseback riding to clear her head. * She currently owns two horses named Elina the Second and Nightbringer. * In a premium scene in Chapter 9, she mentions that her mother is an activist who fights against police corruption in Wyoming. * In Chapter 16, she becomes the Chief of Police and is working with the FBI to look into the extent of the Sterlings' crimes. The epilogue states that she brought crime in Birchport to an all time low. * The name Naomi is Hebrew and Japanese origin, which means: Pleasantness, delightful (Hebrew) and beautiful (Japanese). References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Veil of Secrets' Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Victims of Jeff Duffy Category:Heroes